


Around Us, Sun Doesn't Fade

by TheSquiglet



Series: Two Together [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Second story in the Two Together verse!, This is a complete work, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: This was so nice to write. Very calming. It was good to write something shorter as well. It was nice of my brain to get the notice that not everything has to meet essay levels aha. Enjoy!
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Two Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738081
Kudos: 6





	Around Us, Sun Doesn't Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This was so nice to write. Very calming. It was good to write something shorter as well. It was nice of my brain to get the notice that not everything has to meet essay levels aha. Enjoy!

Simon and Izzy had been sitting on the sofa and re-watching Toy Story when Simon himself started to shift. He'd had so many ideas about what he was planning to go ahead with, but none of them had really worked out. So many of them were not...them.

He couldn't let Iz find out either. He'd really tried to make things special and fell prey to his over thinking which had made it impossible to get it done.

Sadly his discomfort had made Isabelle take notice.

“Si?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay? You're acting weird”

“Isabelle, I as a person _am_ weird!”

Isabelle laughed at that.

“Talk to me. Let me know what's happening in that Lewis head” She spoke more gently.

“I love you Iz. A lot. There is no one I'd ever care about more or want near me”

Isabelle sat up straighter. What was her boyfriend trying to say? Her heart beat faster.

Simon hadn't meant for the rest to come out yet his words kept doing so. The film showing where they started to hold hands as they fell towards the furnace.

“You are so awesome, so dedicated to your job and I love every moment I've ever had with you. I want so many more. You just...make me happy. And I hope I make you happy. Even when we struggle at our low points, I know we come back stronger. As a team”

Isabelle hadn't even realised she started crying until she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

“I love you. God, there's so much I wanted to plan to say. What I really want to say is – ask – is...Isabelle, will you marry me?”

“Oh my...God. Simon!” Isabelle crashed her body into Simon's for a hug and pressed a kiss on him before reeling back and opening her mouth to speak.

“I would love to marry you Simon Lewis. But on one condition. I get to keep my last name. I really like being a Lightwood and I don't want that to change”

“Deal. How about Lightwood-Lewis?”

Isabelle laughed again. Her boyf- fiance was ridiculous. She wouldn't have it any other way.

“I could be very happy with that”

“Bagsie I get tell Clary first!”

“You are such a dork! And how dare you defy the New York Trio!” Isabelle gasped jokingly.

“Race you to the landline phone we still have?” Simon suggested, his eyes glittering with mirth.

“Oh you're on!”

* * *

An afternoon later, with an ice pack to Simon's head, and the phone in Isabelle's hand, they dialled the warlock's number was dialled. Both smiling at each other.

“Ah Isabelle, what's the delight for this phone call?”

“Is Clary there with you?”

“One moment. Biscuit? Now we're both here, what is the purpose of us both having to listen to you?”

Simon and I are engaged! He proposed to me and I said yes. We're engaged!”

“WHAT?” Came across from the other side of the phone. Clary then offered congratulations with Magnus following after.

“You're obviously all invited. We...were planning to have the glee club there with us. If everything's happy with that? After all, we were told we couldn't ever escape them!” Simon teased.

“Very well, I will send the information for you to call each member over and I imagine they will all be delighted”

* * *

Magnus hadn't been wrong. Every call had been met with screaming, crying, laughing with joy or a mix of all three. Every single member had promised to turn up. Another few members had said that the glee club had been personally responsible for them getting together and they deserved to see their accomplishments flourish in person. Isabelle and Simon were thrilled with the response. Alec and Jace had said they were happy for her, with Maryse saying her daughter really had grown up. Luke had offered any service he could for the couple alongside the older Lightwood.

Max had swept his sister up in a tight hug and did some complicated handshake that no-one could follow as a form of acceptance into the family.

Immediately after this however she had to excuse herself. She'd been starting to feel woozy and sick for a few days now. But she hadn't wanted to say anything in case it turned out to be nothing. She had an appointment with the doctor in a few days. It would be nothing.

* * *

It turned out to be that Isabelle was pregnant. Not far along just yet, but she'd had it confirmed. More to the point she believed it. She was pregnant.

Simon came through the door at that point.

“Hey Iz, what's...going...on? Is everything alright?”

“Simon. I went to the doctor. All that sickness and dizziness right now? Simon, I'm pregnant. Before you say anything, I've chosen to keep it. It's going to be hard to juggle work and this new life but I want do so. I want to go back to work afterwards. All of it”

“Hey Iz, hey. Stop. I'm going to be completely honest here. Like we always are. I've always wanted to be a dad. So it's earlier than we thought, who cares? I want to have and raise a child with you. All in. And you love your job. I'd never want to take that from you. I'm more than happy to be a stay at home dad or even switch days one of us at work or at home”

Isabelle sighed with relief. She knew in the back of her mind Simon wouldn't be awful but the feeling still had been there. Then beamed. They were going to be such good parents. Their child was going to have so much love. Izzy couldn't contain it anymore, she spun Simon round as carefully as she could.

“Oh my God, we're going to be parents!"


End file.
